Llamadas anónimas
by Mafaldyna
Summary: Anna se siente sola en la noche y trata de buscar alguien que la escuche. Pero que clase de persona esta al otro lado del teléfono es difícil saberlo. Una tercia de humor, otra de romance y por último algo lemon.


Aclaración: Los personajes tienen 17 años. Contiene algo de lemon. Y si los 

personajes de Shaman King son míos. A quién engaño mejor prosigamos con el 

fanfic. 

**Llamadas anónimas**

Era una de las noches de invierno más frías desde que llego a la casa Asakura. 

El clima de la residencia se sentía más gélido que de costumbre. Tal vez era que 

en ese momento sólo un habitante la ocupaba.

El nombre de esa persona era Anna Kyouyama. Y por qué estaba sola? 

-Maldito Yoh apuesto que se la esta pasando muy bien de vacaciones. Bueno 

no eran exactamente eso, le habían encargado ir por asuntos de la familia y la 

multitud no se hacía esperar. Por último frunció el ceño en seña de 

desaprobación. 

'Pero me pregunto... que podrá estar haciendo ahora'. La joven tenía ganas de 

estar acostada, con su cálida cobija, una taza de té caliente y tal vez su 

prometido a un lado, si bien probablemente no lo estaría aunque él estuviera 

ahí. Dio un suspiro triste. 

No sólo era el frío del viento lo que invadía la casa sino que deseaba hablar con 

alguien. Nunca decía lo que sentía, ni lo que temía a nadie. Y eso la estaba 

volviendo loca. Cuanto puede soportar una persona guardando todo para sí 

misma. Es claro que no mucho. Tenía que desahogarse y ya. 'Pero cómo?'

Aún con la pregunta en la mente, con sus ojos recorría la habitación. Estaba 

sentada en un sillón de la sala, con una pequeña manta a un lado. De pronto 

algo llamo su atención. 'y por qué no?' se dijo así misma. 'puedo decir todo lo 

que quiera y nunca sabrá quien soy. Además puedo hacer que Manta pague si 

es de larga distancia'. Una pequeña sonrisa de ingenio cruzó en su cara.

Se acercó y atrajo al teléfono hacia si. De esa forma se podía volver a sentar. 

Ahora que levanto el auricular y empezó a marcar. Alguien tenía que oírla esa 

noche al menos. Era todo lo que pedía.

_Era imposible que supiera_

_quien podía llamar._

_sonó el teléfono y yo levante el auricular._

La bocina sonó,  luego un cliqueo y un saludo. 'Eso es!' alguien había 

contestado en su primer intento. 

-Buenas noches. Usted no me conoce pero la cosa es... 'Qué digo, qué hago? 

no puedo creer que este haciendo esto' Tiiitiii. El sonido de que habían colgado 

le llego a la persona del otro lado.

-Seguramente los de la línea de teléfono queriendo que me una a su compañía 

o algo. 

-El último envío a llegado señor. De la anda sale un tipo con una racha de tipo 

malo por así decirlo. 

-Excelente, avise a noooooo...... Infortunadamente para esa persona alguien le 

había apuñalado por detrás y...

-Quedas arrestado por contrabando de armas y drogas. 

-No tenías que apuñalarme el brazo. Decía el tipo con cara de pocos amigos. 

-Oh! Ah si es cierto. Bueno ya nimodo. Todos tus hombres han sido 

arrestados, tienes derecho a blablabla...

Volviendo con nuestra itako estaba indecisa si debía volver a marcar o no. 

-Qué rayos! Levanto de nuevo el aparato y marco.

-We?

-Eh? A dónde hablo?

-Excuse moi ne pas. (Disculpe no...)

-Eh? A bueno adiós.

Colgó rápidamente. Ya van 2.  Como dicen la tercera es la vencida. 

Marco esta vez decidida los números. Sea quien fuere el que este del otro lado 

tendría que hablar con él o ella.

_y aquella voz acariciante_

_dijo escucha, no me cortes_

_estoy sola y no tengo a_

_nadie que quiera hablar_

_conmigo y a estas horas..._

-Moshi moshi? 

'Esa voz, no podía ser, o si?' 

-Hay alguien ahí? Creo que no era nadie. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando  la 

voz hablo de repente.

-Cómo te llamas? Ella quería salir de la duda.

-Yoh, Asakura Yoh. Respondió muy quitado de la pena, a la voz desconocida.

'Aahh! No! Esto si no podía ser!! Y para colmo el muy descarado se hace el 

inocente. Como se le ocurre contestar así nada más a un completo extraño'.

-Eh? Hola!? Sigues ahí? 

-Si aquí estoy. Se apresuro a contestar. ' Si él no me ha reconocido entonces, 

tal vez, pueda jugar un poco con él'.  

-Con quién desea hablar?

-Contigo.

-Enserio? Quién habla?

Ella dudo un momento. -Eso no te lo puedo decir.

-Es muy tarde, señorita (claramente reconoció la voz de mujer). Será mejor 

que no juegue con el teléfono. Estaba apunto de colgar pero su acción fue 

interrumpida. 

_yo miré el reloj y estaba a_

_punto_

_de colgarte pues tenia_

_razón_

_pero algo sentí en ese tono_

_suplicante que me interesó_

_¡ que va ¡ me dije interés profesional._

-No me cuelgues. Enserio quiero hablar contigo. 

La voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar a nuestro amigo. Sin embargo no 

podía figurarse a nadie con esa voz y esas palabras de suplica juntas.

-Está bien. Dime que pasa? ^^

Un suspiro de alivio fue escuchado del otro lado.

_Repuse_

_¡claro! no tengas cuidado_

_bombón ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?_

'Y ahora, por dónde empiezo?'

-Gracias. Fue lo más que pude contestar. Paso un momento de silencio. 

_y me contestó_

_-te lo agradezco tanto, ¿sabes?_

-Puedes decirme tu nombre ahora? Yoh estaba algo curioso por esa llamada y 

la persona involucrada.

-No. 

-Mmm... entonces qué?

Una golpe de viento de viento entro por la ventana frente a Anna y no pudo 

evitar tiritar un poco. Cosa que fue escuchada por Yoh.

-Tienes frío?

-El lugar en dónde estoy hace mucho frío.

-No tienes una manta, un té caliente servirá. 

-Si. 'Pero yo quiero que tú estés conmigo'. Si estuvieras aquí me abrazarías?

-Qué!!? Yo? Bueno creo que si no sé. 

-Me gustaría que lo hicieras.

_siempre sentí necesidad de_

_decirle esto a alguien así_

_que sin querer marqué tu_

_número al azar._

-No sé quien habla pero este, pues yo estoy comprometido.

'Vaya! Qué este tonto nunca miente?' 

-Enserio? Y dime cómo es ella? la quieres?

-Por supuesto que si.

Al oír esto Anna se fue de espaldas y cayo al suelo aún con el teléfono en 

mano. 'Qué!!? Dijo que si! No es mentira! Y no estoy soñando! Lo dijo!'. 

Estaba a punto de preguntar más acerca de ello, pero...

-EH? Estás bien? 

Cuando logro componerse ella misma logro articular un leve si. 

-Sabes? Creo que ya se quien eres.

-Ah! Qui...quién crees qué soy?

-La recepcionista del hotel.

Anna cayo de nuevo al piso por tan estúpida respuesta.

-No, pero puedo jugar a la recepcionista si eso quieres. 'Qué!! De donde salió 

eso?!'

_porque tengo la fantasía, sí,_

_de acariciarte esta noche_

_por detrás de las piernas y_

_no parar hasta_

_llegar a tus caderas _

-Y qué me traerías al cuarto? Siguió Yoh.

'Me está siguiendo, de acuerdo veamos'.

-Qué te parece un poco de calor para tu habitación?

-Prenderías la calefacción? Otra caída más de Anna. Tendría que empezar a 

cuidarse mejor, de lo contrario acabaría llena de moretones por estas. 

-Algo así. Contestó más seductoramente. 

_y luego_

_desabrochar despacio el_

_pantalón._

-Sabes que haría? Pregunto al no obtener respuesta de Yoh.

-Qué cosa? 

-Me sentaría en tus piernas y plantaría dulces besos en tu hombro, seguiría por 

el cuello, hasta llegar a tu boca.

-Jijijii. Se escucho la risita por el otro lado (si ha pesar del tiempo no se le ha 

quitado la encantadora risita). 

'Yoh, si que sabes como quitarle la inspiración a las cosas' pensaba ella. 

-Vaya! Y qué más harías? 

_yo pegué un salto y dije -_

_corazón_

_¿dónde has estado tanto_

_tiempo?_

_dime a dónde he de volar_

_para ser ¡ajá! tu fantasía realidad._

'Así que quiere continuar ¿eh?'

-Acariciaría con mis manos tus costados, tu espalda, más abajo y estrujaría un 

poco. Anna no sabía si iba bien así que se sintió aliviada al escuchar un jadeo 

del otro lado de la bocina. -Pasaría mis manos para enfrente y comenzaría a 

deshacerme de tu parte superior tirándola lo más lejos posible. Con las yemas 

de mis dedos acariciaría tus labios y en un parpadeo estarían unidos a los míos 

en un apasionado beso. 

_Me aseguró que por _

_supuesto_

_lo iba a averiguar_

_pero antes de besarme el_

_cuello_

_me iba a mordisquear el_

_lóbulo_

_derecho de la oreja _

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Yoh. Una oleada de calor lo atravesó y siguió 

escuchando. 

y yo

sentí, caricias a través de la

bocina para mí.

-Qué traes puesto? 

-Sólo unos boxers. Contestó con calor en su voz que excitaba más a Anna. 

_Me comentó que le excitaba_

_no saber_

_mi nombre cuando yo casi_

_le confieso_

_pues...me llamo fernando_

_pero en lugar de esto le dije _

_yo soy lo que necesitas._

-Entonces con mi boca recorrería tu torso desnudo, pellizcaría tus costillas y tu 

pecho para después morderte cada parte hasta llegar a ellos. Mis dedos 

jugarían un rato dentro de ellos hasta sentir tu excitación y te los arrebataría. 

Mi lengua haría figuras extrañas en tu miembro y querrías más cada vez. Me 

pararía y me pondría de espaldas a ti, me sacaría una manga de mi yukata para 

que un brazo quedara libre. 

_Y se río - Pero antes deja_

_que te diga otras cositas._

_Y me contó con detalle_

_como se tendía en la_

_cama._

-Sacaría lentamente la otra manga esta vez con mi rostro mirándote a la cara. 

Mis hombros quedarían descubiertos y poco a poco bajaría la parte superior 

para dar cabida que entre aire a mis pechos.

_yo me contuve de arrancarme_

_la_

_pijama y comencé a morderme_

_el dorso de la mano_

_imaginando_

_como abrasaría sus labios._

Yoh no pensaba bien en ese instante. Imaginaba cada parte de su cuerpo y 

sentía que sus manos tocaban su fina piel. Cada caricia y cada gesto le hacían 

excitarse un poco más. Y su voz sin duda estaba fastidiándolo. Más aún con su 

última maniobra. 

-Te dará frío con el viento entonces yo tendré que acalorarte. 

Anna no esperaba esto pero pudo imaginarse cómo sería y soltó un suspiro 

que llego a los oídos de su prometido.

_Hasta aquí todo tenia tonos_

_de una erótica locura_

-Así? Pregunto con picardía en su voz. -La cima de mis senos estaría inflamada 

y tensa por sentir tus labios y tu aliento. Tu lengua recorriendo cada curva que 

allá a tu paso y mordisqueándola para intentar deshacerte de ella. 

Dicho esto empezó a gemir más fuerte al punto que a Yoh le pareció un 

orgasmo, cosa  que lo excito más si era posible. Su miembro se puso erecto y 

no podía creer que una bocina fuera lo que los separara. 

_Cuando gritó que se lo_

_hiciera entre basura y _

_sugerí:_

_-dame tus datos nena, dámelos siquiera y haremos_

_lo que quieras donde tu_

_prefieras._

Aún entre los gritos pudo distinguir su pregunta anhelante.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? 

_y pensé que el caso podría_

_requerir toda mi astucia_

_pero ella comenzó a _

_decirme cosas sucias y a _

_gritarme apasionada ¿qué_

_era lo que yo iba a hacer? _

_y contesté_

-Voy a tumbarte en la cama conmigo sobre ti. Morderé tu la corona de tus 

pechos con insistencia y mi lengua será su compañero de juegos. Mis manos 

correrán por tus caderas y acariciaran tu cintura, mientras mi otra mano 

apretará tu otro pecho. Un gemido por ambos fue expulsado. 

_- cuando me_

_des tu dirección voy a tenderte_

_y a quitarte con los _

_dientes toda la ropa interior..._

Con una mano atare las dos tuyas detrás de tu cuello y  haré presión con mis 

piernas para que abras las tuyas. Mi lengua entrará en tu vagina y se invitará 

sola a beber sus jugos. Me levantaré y recargare mi peso en ti... estaban en 

pleno éxtasis cuando se escucho una voz.

_pero al pensarlo presa fui_

_de un arrebato de pasión_

_tiré del cable del teléfono_

_que se desconectó y me_

_hallé jadeante en medio de_

_la noche y oh..._

Yoh estaba demasiado enajenado para sentir algo en su alcoba. Una no muy 

dulce voz lo saco de su excitación. De hecho fue un grito de su amigo Horo-

Horo que al parecer venía del algo ebrio. 

-Con...hip... quién hablas..hip...?  

_Conecté el cable del_

_teléfono por ver si estaba_

_ahí pero la voz dejó lugar a_

_un tono que reconocí_

_como la nota intermitente_

_de cualquier línea_

_ocupada_

Anna reconoció la voz al instante y no podía dejarlo oírla así. Podría reconocerla 

aunque su voz sonaba algo diferente. No lo pensó y colgó. 

Yoh escucho el sonido de corte que salía del teléfono y estaba perplejo. 

-Hola!!??! Hola!!??? Noooooo! Volteo y miro con furia en sus ojos al intruso. 

_coloque el auricular por si_

_otra vez llamaba._

_y esperé, y esperé mucho por sí_

_otra vez llamaba._

Horo-Horo que ya no soportaba su propio paso cayo rendido en medio de la 

sala. Nadie lo levanto de ahí sin embargo. Yoh seguía desesperado tratando de 

escuchar la "desconocida voz" de nuevo. 

_y esperé, y esperé mucho y_

_todavía espero en las_

_noches cambié el cable_

_del teléfono y me acoso_

_con reproches_

Hoy era el día en que regresaban. 'Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No era como si 

el supiera que fue ella'. No había manera que él se enterara que fue ella, seguiría 

creyendo que fue otra persona. Al mismo tiempo sentimientos de traición la 

invadían al saber lo que Yoh había hecho con otra. A pesar de haber sido a 

distancia había sido muy intenso para ella. 

Ella misma no sabía de donde habían salido sus comentarios.

_y cuando me siento solo_

_marco un número al azar_

_y si contesta una mujer_

_siempre comienzo a _

_comentar._

El avión llego y todos bajaron alegremente como siempre. Y como era de 

esperarse el eterno y despreocupado Yoh le ofreció una sonrisa tranquila y 

seguía como si nada. 

El camino a su hogar fue silencioso. Iban sólo ellos dos en un taxi. Llegaron e 

Yoh tomó su maleta de viaje. Anna estaba saliendo del auto e Yoh le ofreció su 

mano que tomo sin decir nada. El taxi se alejo  y ellos todavía seguían ahí. 

-Yoh... estaba a punto de pedirle que la soltará pero se encontró con su mirada 

observándola profundamente. 

_¿qué tal por favor no me_

_cortes estoy solo y no tengo_

_a nadie que quiera hablar_

_conmigo, y ya es tan tarde._

-Anna... crees... el ruborizado muchacho trataba de articular una pregunta pero 

no lograba sacarla más allá de su boca.

-Creo qué? Preguntaba la impaciente sacerdotisa.

-Qué podríamos terminar alguna vez lo del teléfono Annita. 

'QQQUUUÉÉEE?!!!!, lo sabía, él lo sabía todo el tiempo y no se lo dijo!!!!!!!!' se 

quedo muda de la impresión. Estaba tan roja que podría reemplazar fácilmente 

a Rodolfo el reno en el trineo de Santa Clos. 

-Jijijijiiji. Yoh también estaba rojo pero disfrutando.

Se acerco lentamente a su ahora sin palabras prometida. Tomo sus manos en 

las suyas y las movió para que quedaran abrazándolo detrás de su cuello. 

Mientras las de el le envolvieron a ella por detrás. Junto sus labios con los de 

ella, partiéndolos con los suyos para poder entrar y saborear. Un beso largo e 

intoxicante que no estaba dispuesto a terminar sin que Anna hiciera su parte. 

Aunque cuando ella reacciono fue mínima su participación, ya que Yoh ya llevaba 

algo de tiempo. Se separaron. En el fondo con la esperanza que no sólo fuera 

una llamada de teléfono. 

_pero siempre sentí la_

_necesidad de acariciarte_

_por detrás de las piernas...y bueno_

_bueno????...hay alguien en el mundo_

_que quiera hablar conmigo?_

_podríamos decir que es algo... excitante...Turu tu turu..._

× Notas de autora: Inspirado en la canción "Llamadas anónimas" del trovador 

Fernando Delgadillo. Mi primer songfic. Cualquier comentario malo puede ser 

usado en su contra , aún así si es constructivo déjenlo. 

Aparte, si ya sé los personajes están algo OOC (por no decir bastante), pero a 

quien le importa, después de todo cuando llamas a un desconocido puedes 

decirle que eres el emperador de China y el que va a saber. Yoh por otra parte 

parecía inocente con sus respuestas pero solo era pura apariencia sabía 

perfectamente quien hablaba y a que se refería ^o^; que malo la conversación 

se corto cuando estaba todo excitado U_U 

Ya que ando por aquí lean la traducción de "cuando los personajes de SK se 

vuelven hyper" aprovecho para hacer promoción. Y sobretodo review! 


End file.
